Christmas With Ai
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: This is about how I spent my Christmas with Ai Ebihara. ::written in Souji's point of view.::


Yay! My... seventh... or something like that, fic of the summer! I'm writing this on September 7th. Just thought I'd let you know. And... I believe I'm the first author, on , to ever write a Souji x Ai fanfic. If I'm wrong, tell me in a review, just... don't make it too harsh. Also, I believe that those who support this pairing ought to write a bit about them. At least, the ones who are authors on this site should write something on it. Anyways, this is another Souji x Ai fic, if you haven't figured it out from the title. Most of the text is from the game, to keep it authentic. I don't own that part, but I do own the rest of it. Now on with the show!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It'd been a while since my friends and I had defeated Ameno-Sagiri, and apprehended the criminal Adachi. Right now, though, I was spending Christmas Eve with my girlfriend of six months-ish, Ai Ebihara. First, I have to explain something about her. She's a no-nonsense type of girl. Her text to get me to invite her over to my house was as follows:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know what tomorrow

is, right?

I left my schedule

open for a reason.

I won't take "no" for

an answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scary, ain't she? And now, she was sitting in my room, with me, spending Christmas Eve, with me.

"I had to sneak away from my family's party. Well... if you could even call it that... My dad and his colleagues usually just sit around and talk about work. Besides... I wanted to see you." Ai said.

"Well, I, for one, am glad that you're here. I wanted to see you too." I told her.

She smiled, then looked at the cake and said, "I already ate back at my 'party,' so... Just give me a tiny slice of your cake. You can have the rest... And this, too."

She handed me a really beautiful, but rugged looking, ring.

"Not to sound unappreciative, but... What's this for?" I asked her.

"Well, handsome guys need fancy stuff you know. I got one for myself, too." She laughed. "Wow. I never thought I'd be caught dead buying a pair of matching rings!"

"So, it's an engagement ring, then?" I joked.

She laughed again. "No, but, to be honest, I wanted to wear something that matches yours..." She started blushing. "It's so I would feel you were close by... Maybe... I'm looking for some kind of promise. I still need some reassurance sometimes... so, umm.... Will you promise to be with me forever...?" she asked.

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask for that." I told her.

"Really?!" Her face lit up like a christmas tree, then she laughed sheepishly at her own reaction. "That makes me happy."

"I love you, Ai." I said quietly.

"I love you too, Souji. I will always love you."

I passed the time chatting with Ai. At one point, she looked up at the clock on my wall.

"Wow, it's that late already? Wait! Don't look at the clock! It's not that late!" she said franticly, then fell silent, as I looked at the clock.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to send you home, especially by yourself." I told her.

A silence spread over the room.

"H-hey. I don't want to go back home tonight..." she said, finally. "I wanna be... Next to you.... Um... Can I stay?" She asked, blushing.

It took only one look at the face she made, for me to give in. I don't think I've mentioned it but she has beautiful eyes.

"Sure... You wanna sleep in my room or in Nanako's room?" I asked her.

"Umm... H-here..." She said blushing even darker.

"Futon or sofa?"

"...... Wherever you wanna sleep." She went so red, I was afraid she was gonna faint, because of all the blood rushing to her head.

"... Oh... I... See..." I said, suddenly grasping what she was trying to say. "Okay."

And the rest, as they say, is history.

The next morning, before she left, I asked her if she'd wait to marry me. "Of course you idiot!" was her reply. Lots of time passed, and we made good on our last promise to get married. I am now the proud father of 2 A+ average students, both of which are natural athletes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wow... I surprise myself... I'm a songmaker, an artist, and an author. Next thing you know, I'll be a lyricist. And I also amaze myself because of the fact that I don't have any author's notes this time, except to say that I kinda censored this fic for a reason. If I hadn't, it woulda become a "M" rated fic, and I've been trying to only write "K+" rated to "T" rated fanfics. Anyways... This'll probably be my last fic for a while. Summer, and the world, comes to an end tomorrow, September the 18th. Why, you ask? I go to school tomorrow. While I was typing this, I was listening to a bunch of the songs that I've made, and I haven't even put up half of the songs I've made up on Soundclick. I was, honestly, listening to a version of Beethoven's Fur Elise that I had made. I hope I get the chance to put it up on Soundclick. Same as always, reviews are welcome, flames are put out, constructive criticism helps to build a better fanfic.

Have a Little Feith

That There's More to Come (eventually)


End file.
